


Second Round

by a_q



Category: Jane Austen's Fight Club
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fights, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth could always rely on her dearest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [activevirtues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/activevirtues/gifts).



I navigated through the crowd to my friend Charlotte. I favored her with a smile but I think the gesture came out a bit tense, for Lottie frowned and reached to take my hand.

"Lizzie, what is the matter? You seem upset,” Lottie said, watching me intently.

"That D--nable Mr. Darcy..." I started to say, then glanced at my mother. She stood close, and even though her back was turned, she would surely hear if a man's name would pass my lips. It was a particular gift, only bestowed on my mother. "There was a vocal and public declaration, that concerned both my appearance and person, and it was not in my favor.”

”My dear, you said yourself that he seemed proud and unpleasant. Why would you care his opinions, if you don't care for his person?" Lottie asked. She had a point, though I didn't wish to admit it. I squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

Lottie's face was still flushed from the fight we had an hour ago. Her eyes shone bright and there was a dark bruise on her collarbone. I had a particular penchant for that elegant bone, and I often sought to injure it.

"You are right, Lottie. Thank you. I will not waste an another thought to his words for rest of the evening."

"Good, for I have more interesting matter to discuss,” Lottie whispered, leaning in conspiratorially. “I heard that Ms. Bingley expressed some interest to our little club.”

“Are you certain? She seems much too concerned with her social status to be a proper candidate,” I said, glancing over where Ms. Bingley stood next to her brother and the insufferable Mr. Darcy. She said something to the men and laughed, her teeth white and shiny. It was a tempting prospect to get a chance to knock out one of those pearly whites.

"I am quite sure. She tried to skirt around the subject with your sister when she noticed the wound on her arm, but Jane pretended not to catch her meaning. I'm sure Jane will present Ms. Bingley's case to you later though."

"That would be safe to assume. Jane has a certain...predilection for the virgins. Though I don't understand it, first timers are so tedious, with the crying and their weak flailings."

Lottie laughed and squeezed my hand. "Oh Lizzie! Why would you tell me such a thing? I cried in my first fight, did I not? You judge me so harshly as well?"

"Never. I'm allowed to make exception for my dearest friend, and you didn't cry for long if I recall. You only used tears as a clever ruse to kick me in the knee. I must say, that was a beautiful kick and well executed!"

"You flatter me," Lottie said, blushing most adorably.

"And if I accept Ms. Bingley to our little circle, would you like to fight with her as well?" I asked, and pressed slightly closer to Lottie. She held my hand still, and glanced at Ms. Bingley again, weighing her appearance.

"She does have a lovely hair. I wouldn't mind yanking a handful of it from her head."

“You are evil,” I muttered, the moving crowd pushing us together when one dance ended and another was about to begin. “Did you have your mind set on dancing, or would you care to join me outside?”

Lottie clutched my hand, eyes wide. “Again? So soon? Isn't there a rule against such things?”

“We are an anarchist collective, Lottie. We can create rules as we see fit,” I said and smiled at her surprised expression. “Shall we? Or would you rather stay here? Ms. King appears bored tonight, I'm certain I can entice her for a little...”

“No, no. I would be delighted to go another round. The last one left me with a restless itch I wish to cure.”

“Follow me,” I said and pushed us through the crowd. Jane looked at me as we passed her. She was on the floor with Mr. Bingley, in the middle of the cotillion, but she had time to arch her eyebrow inquiringly and laugh, when I nodded in affirmation. My sister knew me too well.

As did Lottie, for the minute we were out, she pushed me out of balance and when I turned to retaliate, she bitch-slapped me with everything she got. I tasted blood and laughed. I went for her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking her down to the ground, and slapping her just as hard.

She hissed at me like an angry kitten. She was always adorable, my dear Lottie, but especially so when she made these strange, improper sounds. Granted, part of the charm when fighting with her was to hear these noises, and elicit brand new ones.

Lottie snapped a hard kick on my thigh, and even though my skirt took most of the impact, she managed to get me out of balance and she ceased the opportunity to bring me down to the ground with her. We rolled around, both looking for an opening. My height was not an advantage on the ground, and Lottie was persistent, so I had to smash her head against the ground to daze her for a moment. I pinned her under me with my full weight.

"Please Lizzie, don't leave me unfinished again," Lottie pleaded. She squirmed, trying to shift the balance, but it was a futile attempt. I suspected that she planned to knee me, but it didn't work, for there was no room between our bodies. I had no intention to budge from this position, and therefore she was in my mercy for as long as I pleased. I squeezed her wrists, sure to cause bruises.

"Lottie, you know me better than that," I said and attempt to kiss her flushed cheek. Lottie turned her head just so that my kiss landed on her lips instead. She tasted like blood and the fruit punch. She returned my kiss with a sharp bite, and my lip split open again. The warm, coppery taste of blood drowned the sugar. Our tongues dueled where our bodies couldn't, and I would be lying if I claimed that I didn't find this past time quite pleasurable. Though my mind wasn't completely in the moment. I wondered briefly, how it would be like to punch Mr. Darcy in the face, and lick his fragrant blood from my knuckles. It would be glorious, I was sure of it.

“Lizzie! You are thinking about that man!”

"I am not!"

Lottie staring at me confused. "This is not like you," she said. “Let me go then, if you don't wish to continue fighting with me.”

“I do, please Lottie, don't be angry with me,” I pleaded, kissing her again to placate her wounded feelings. But Lottie was right on her accusation. I treated her poorly. The thought of Mr. Darcy's blood was too tempting, too delicious to banish from my mind, and it wasn't proper for me to think such things when we fought, or shared kisses.

"I'm sorry Lottie. I know you expected more," I said quietly.

"Your mind has wandered overmuch tonight,” Lottie said, pulling her hand free and yanking my hair so hard that I thought my scalp would rip if she didn't let go. I shrieked and Lottie giggled, before biting my shoulder. I smacked her blindly and she released her hold, rolling free. She got up and kicked me in the ribs as her final statement.

“Should we discuss Mr. Darcy then, if he occupies your thoughts so completely?”

“I shall not discuss him. He doesn't deserve such effort wasted on him. Shall we lay down and kiss some more instead?” I suggested. Lottie sat down next to me, and brushed my lip, then brought her finger to her mouth, sucking the blood away. I smiled.

“I would like that very much,” she said, my blood staining her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, the persons at Yuletide Chat, for the help and advice with details and word choices.  
> All missteps are mine.


End file.
